The Foxes Moment
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: It's been a year to Cosmo's death. Tails still can't get over the heartbreak. But after a tender moment from Rouge, Tails follows her through intimate adventures and new found love. Tails X Rouge. Knuckles X JulieSu. Sonic X Sally. LEMON. Complete.
1. Restarting

**A/N: You know, you go through your life and you go through expierences that change your life forever. Me, with going through a family member's death and learning to cope with the aching heartbreak of a past relationship, you know it's tough. So what do you do with all that pain? You put it in writing. At first this was just a little experiment, but then I thought I could make a nice romantic story out of it. The result is this first chapter. Gotta warn ya though, it gets a little moodier and I'm sure you're gonna feel for Tails in this one. I also figured I'd do this along with Nightwolf cuz I'm just experimenting with new styles. So without further ado, I present: The Foxes Moment.  
**

**AUGUST 11TH**

**DEAR DIARY…**

The pen paused on the paper, wishing for some more time to think. It was a cold evening, the ice wind creeping through the apartment window to the bedroom. A shivering two tailed fox sat on the mattress, crouched slightly as the diary laid in his lap. It had been one year-from Tail's prespective it had only been 364-since the death of Cosmo and the little fox had mourned immensely during those days. At 17 years of age now, he had lost all happiness in life and for nights, the echoing blast from the cannon had haunted the foxes mind for many a night. He gave a light sigh and brought his pen to the paper.

_One year. That's how long I have suffered. 365. A number I never wish to hear. Does anyone think it's odd, counting the days down only for the anticipation of guilt and shame? This diary, used to contain my thoughts and happiness for her. Cosmo. Now it all contains are tears smeared on the pages, dark thoughts, and heartache. Sonic tried to help me today. He took me and Amy to go ice skating. Why take me to a place of ice and expect me to feel warm when all I feel is the ice cold sting of her touch? Why must she torment my mind? Why must her face torment me? In my sleep, in my mind, she is the only one that can never escape my mind. So many times I have tried to fight it, but I can't deny the fact that I have nothing but unconditional love for her._

He paused again, small droplets of tears had started to fall onto the pages. The fox fell to the side, burying his face in the leather pillows. He couldn't bare to continue. But he knew he had to finish. He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up, facing the ice cold wind. He sniffed slightly and continued writing.

_She may have broken my heart, but my heart still beats with passion. Passion? Who am I kidding? I have nothing left except the shoes on my feet and the clothes on my back. This apartment isn't worth any thing; the rent is just too much. I can't find a job and I'm watching my future spiral down into nothing. Here I sit, contemplating my future, at least what's left of it. This is it I guess. I've lost everything, my heart can't hang on anymore…I give_

Mid thought, the ring of the telephone rang. Tails paused for a moment and put the diary on the bed, standing up and slowly walking to the phone. He glanced at the caller idea and raised an eyebrow before picking up the receiver.

"Yes?"

"Tails, it's me. Rouge."

The fox gave a slight smile. Rouge was the first one to come to him and help him through the days. She had become a very loyal young woman, going through her own pain but going out of her way to make sure young Tails would survive.

"Long time no talk." Said the fox.

"Yeah…" the voice hesitated. "How uh…how are you?"

"Could be better."

"Good."

Their conversations were somewhat limited, even though they both knew they had a lot to talk about.

"You know what today is?"

"Yes. Which is why I called. I...want to talk to you."

"You already are. What's so important?"

"It's about me...and Shadow."

Rouge had mentioned before that their relationship had been very rocky.

"I see." said Tails. "What happened?"

"Well...you see I'd be a little more comfortable if I could just...meet with you."

Tails glanced at his calender, empty like a blanket of snow. "When?"

"Are you doing anything now?"

There was a slight pause. "No."

"Would it be allright if...I come over? Just me? I just want someone to talk to."

Tails smiled a little more. "Sure. I don't have a problem."

"Allright, I'll see you in fifteen minutes kay?"

Tails gave a "Mmhmm." to Rouge and the line closed. Tails set the reciever down onto the phone and looked around his little apartment. Some of his clothes were on the floor [He hadn't bothered to take them down to the laundramat and dirty dishes laid in the sink. The young fox gazed around his surroundings and made his way into the kitchen to start cleaning some of the dishes in the sink. The water splashed lightly in the chrome bowl for minutes. Eventually, a buzz was heard from a panel on the wall. Tails walked over and pressed a button.

"It's Rouge."

Tails nodded and pressed another button, holding it for a moment then releasing his finger from the button. He lived on the first floor of the apartment, although it was a rare occassion if Tails decided to go outside. A knock was heard on his door and the young fox opened the door to find the seductive bat girl in his doorway.

"Hey." she said, smiling and giving the Fox a warm hug.

Tails accepted the hug and put his hands in his pockets after releasing. Rouge had developed into a fine young woman. Her bat ears had been pierced, the lipstick and make up was gone from her face. She wore a zip up blue hoody with white stripes and matching blue sweatpants.

"Make yourself at home." said Tails. "At least what I consider home."

Rouge sat down on the couch, looking around his home. "You haven't done much cleaning around."

"I know. I haven't really found the time."

"Neither have I. I've been really busy."

The fox tilted his head. "With what?"

"The new job."

The young fox had heard mention of this many times. Rouge had been bouncing from job to job, and it was hard enough having to deal with that, plus dealing with the emotional struggles with her friends.

"What did you get this time?" said Tails, his voice coming from the kitchen.

She unzipped her hoody revealing a shirt saying "Hooters."

Tails came back from the kitchen and saw this, sighing. "I can't believe you would go that low."

"Well I have to make ends meet somehow." she said.

Tails nodded, getting some water and a sandwich set up on the table. "Is Shadow okay with that?"

Rouge flinched slightly at the mention of Shadow's name. She looked up at the fox with sad eyes, shaking her head lightly. "He...kicked me out of the house. He said he didn't want anything to do with a slut so..."

It didn't take long for the two tailed genuis to put two and two togethor. "I'm sorry to hear."

Rouge sighed and placed her hody next to her, folded neatly. She took a sip of water from the bottle delicatley then put it down.

"Do you know what tommorow is?" said Tails.

The batgirl nodded. "Yes. I know you've been struggling, hun."

Tails scoffed lightly. "I wouldn't use struggling as a good enough word."

"You've got to learn to get over it then."

Tails stopped dead in his tracks, feeling like he had been slapped. "Get over it?" He turned his head back to Rouge. "In case you haven't notice Rouge, there's a journal with pages full of tears and suffering. If I can't write anything cheerful for 364 days, then no, I can't get over it."

Rouge stood up, walking towards her best friend. "I know how you feel Tails. I do." She put a comforting hand on the kitsune's shoulder.

"I keep waking up every night and that blast from the cannon STILL haunts me. Her face...her eyes...her smile...everytime I close my eyes, she's there. Don't you see? It's killing me! "Light tears streamed down the kitsune's fur. "I loved her so fucking much...AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HER! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO TELL HER! I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH FOR HER! I FAILED HER AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

Rouge was taken aback. She had never seen Tails act like this before. "You can't put the blame on yourself. You were young, you can't live your life with this."

"Well you're not in charge of my suffering and my pain." retorted the fox. "No one has any faith in me. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, I'm still a kid to them. I'm still that little two tailed fox in everyone's eyes."

"Tails..." Rouge sat Tails down on the couch. "Hunny, Cosmo cared so much for you. There isn't a doubt in my mind that she didn't care less. Don't let this self pity get to you. Sonic cares. Amy cares. Even Knucky cares."

Tails chuckled at the Knucky comment.

"And best of all..." she leaned in and kissed Tails on the cheek. "I care. You're an amazing guy with so much heart...where did the old Tails go? Hmm? Where did my little kitsune go?"

Tails blushed at the comment. "You know you and my mom have so much in common Rouge."

"Thank you. All I've done is watch over and care for you."

Rouge smiled and slipped her hand under Tails hand, holding it lightly. They both looked into eachother eyes and to Tail's shock and surprise, the beautiful batgirl was even closer then ever, pressing her lips right against Tails. Not only did the young fox's heart raise but for the first time in a long time, joy had slowly filled within his heart. He kissed back, warmly wrapping his arms around her. Rouge broke the kiss off and looked into Tail's eyes.

"Why...why did you do that?" said Tails, slightly confused.

"I may not be Cosmo...but I still care and I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Pick yourself up and move on. You'll never be happy unless you put the past behind you."

Tails nodded, a bigger smile this time was on his face. "I'll take that advice with another kiss please."

Rouge giggled and kissed the fox again, a warm moment for Tails had finally come and he would not have wanted it any other way.


	2. Quick and Sexy

**7:39 AM**

**AUGUST 12TH**

Today was the day. One year to this day was when Cosmo died. Tails had expected a wave of heartbreak and guilt to overcome his heart and mind…but it never happened. He was happy. No more visions. No more nightmares. He had overcome the guilt and he had overcome himself. The fox slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight streaming into his bedroom. He was taken aback at what he was seeing. Everything was in color, like a veil had finally been pulled off his eyes. He smiled and snuggled under the shirts. He paused for a moment as a finger trailed a small circle around his furry chest.

"Hmm?" the fox said, turning his head around then back before looking down and producing a warm smile. Rouge was there, her gloveless fingers rubbing softly around his furry chest.

"I see you've been working out a lot…" she said, giggling.

"Yeah, Knuckles and I have been doing it for awhile."

Rouge purred and lightly sat up. Tails blushed hard at what he saw. Rouge had taken off her clothes, only down to her camisole shirt and boy shorts. Tails smiled as she fixed her shirt, having Rouge look at Tails.

"What are you looking at, hun?" she said.

Tails stuttered and looked away, blushing. Rouge giggled and fixed her subtle breasts, putting her hand on Tail's chest and laying him on his back. Tails blushed more as Rouge swung a leg over Tails and crawled on top of the two tailed kitsune.

"This uh…isn't a dream…is it?"

Rouge smiled and started to lightly rub around Tail's breast muscles. "If it is, kiss me quick before it ends…"

Tails leaned up and gently pressed his lips against the batgirl's. Rouge kept massaging around his chest then got off, rubbing his hand and arm before releasing.

"I feel if there is something I should ask, but I'm not sure if I want the answer."

"Ask anything, I don't mind." she said.

"Do I really want to know why you're in my-"

Rouge put a finger to his lips and lightly shushed him, trailing her finger down and bringing it down to flick off his chin. Tails chuckled nervously and put a hand behind his neck, rubbing it.

"Aww...you're so cute when you blush baby."

Tails smirked. "You're cute, period."

Rouge giggled and rubbed his head. "Hey I got an idea. Why don't you come with me to work today?"

"At Hooters?" chuckled Tails. "Nah, I'll pass. I'm a little young."

"Awww please?"

Tails laughed as Rouge gave him puppy eyes. Even he couldn't resist Rouge's overflowing feminine charm. "I guess I could stop there for some breakfast."

"Yay!" the batgirl jumped a little in joy and kissed the foxes cheek again.

**10:21 A.****M**

The restraunt door opened, tunes of Rihanna and other pop idols filled the foxes ears. He smiled and made his way to find a seat. The fox wore a sleeveless, revealing his muscular chest and wore baggy ebony jeans with a chain attached on the side. He spotted some of his friends sitting at one table although he had reluctantly decided to not sit with them. He sat in a window seat, looking around at the surroundings. Eventually, a busty vixen with a short skirt and revealing tanktop made her way to Tail's table.

"Hey handsome." she said, leaning over on purpose to show her breasts at Tails. "You ordering or just here for the view?"

Tails turned his head to the waitress, blushing for a moment as he glanced down at the vixen's set. "Uhh...I'm here for breakfest. A...friend of mine..." The fox stuttered more as he kept glancing down at the vixen's set. It didn't take long for her to catch on.

"You like what you see huh?"

"Welll ermm...yeah I do, but I'm just here for something to eat. A friend of mine works here."

"Oh?" said the waitress, leaning over and laying slightly on the table. "That's nice...so you wanna order something?"

"I can already tell what I want to order." replied the fox in a flirtaious voice.

The vixen gasped and giggled, putting a hand on one of her breasts and looking back at him. "These? Hmm...well anything else?"

Tails thought for a moment. "Yeah. Double stack of pancakes and some hashbrowns."

The vixen smiled. "You got it. Do you want the special?"

"Sure."

The vixen looked around and pulled her shirt down, revealing her nipples. Tails blushed immediatley and giggled nervously. "Wow...they uhh...they're nice..."

The waitress giggled. "Go on, you can cope a feel. Nobody cares."

Tails felt his heart start to race. "Why uhh...umm..."

"Tails there you are!" said a voice.

It was Rouge. Tails immediatley blushed and waved a little. Rouge turned and looked at the waitress whom stood up and smiled at Rouge.

"Hun, this is Fiona Fox. She's new around here."

Tails smiled. "Oh. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

Fiona shook it and giggled. "He's so cute Rouge! This your friend?"

"Yep. What were you going to order Tails?"

"Just some uhh pancakes and hashbrowns."

Rouge took her waitress book out and scribbled Tail's order down and walked off. Fiona stayed and looked at Tails.

"You're friends with Rouge?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah, long time."

Fiona smiled and nodded. "Now, did you want to have the special?"

Tails smiled and his eyes glanced at Rouge who playfully winked. "I'd like that but uhhh...I got to use the bathroom first."

Fiona smirked. "Allright."

Tails smiled and got up, walking around to the bathrooms. He looked at the first door and opened it. It was a wide style bathroom with a auto-flush toilet and sink. He unbuckled his jeans but he heard the door open, realizing it hadn't been locked.

"Hey!" he said. "Can't you see someon-"

He was silenced by a passionate kiss and the door closing. The light was on and Tails could tell it was Fiona and paused for a moment.

"Uhhh...wha..what are you doing here?"

"Just cleaning the bathroom. Rouge sent me down here."

Tails wanted to reply but he smiled and looked at Fiona. "You know...I really liked the special."

**_HARDCORE LEMON ALERT-DON'T READ FURTHER UNLESS YOU WANT TO!_**

Fiona giggled and locked the door. She then turned around and slowly and smoothly removed her shirt, stripteasing for the young fox. Tails eyes widened at the sight of Fiona's large breasts. Tails smiled and looked at Fiona, whom nodded. Tails reached out and started to rub his hands around Fiona's breasts. Fiona giggled and gave Tails a seductive smile.

"Mmm...I like the way you give my puppies attention..." she said in a purr. "You've done this before?"

"Nope...but do you really care?"

Fiona giggled and jiggled her breasts for him. Tails smiled and lowered his mouth down to her fully erect nipples. One of his hands massaged one breast while the other trailed down and started to rub against Fiona's ass. Fiona gasped at where Tail's hand was but then giggled lightly. The fox was enjoying his special and then he stopped when he found that Fiona had slipped her hand right past Tail's waistband and boxers, carressing the two tailed foxes agents.

"Ahh!" he gasped, looking up at Fiona. "I heard this was supposed to feel really good..."

"Well now you get to expierence it." said the sexy vixen as she sat down on the toilet lid, unzipping Tail's pants and licking at his cock through his boxers. Tails murred and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Wh...why are you doing this?"

"Well for one thing, I have never met such a handsome, muscular, sexy fox like you. Mainly I just have huskies and tigers who get all horny and interested in me. But you...you're a fox. A very...VERY sexy fox."

Tails blushed deeply at the comment and smiled. "I'm flattered. I uhh...hope Rouge isn't going to get upset."

"I asked Rouge if I could blow you."

Tails eyes widened and he giggled lightly. "Well then...if it's ok with her, then please...go ahead."

Fiona smiled and pulled down the foxes boxer's with his teeth. At 17, he had an 8 inch cock. Fiona smirked and looked at it. "Ooo...nice and big. Just the way I like them."

Tails smiled and leaned down, licking around Fiona's neck and rubbed both of her breasts togethor. Fiona smiled and continued to massage Tails balls as she felt him getting harder and harder. She started to tease him by running her tongue up and down the underside of his cock, then lightly flicking at the tip. Tails smiled and put both of his hands on the back of her head, making Fiona put his hard fox cock into his mouth. She gently began to jerk and bob her head while Tails leaned his head back and opened his mouth releasing a silent howl. Tails, on instinct, begins to thrust into Fiona's mouth, the vixens moans turn him on more and more.

"Dear fucking god...you're so good at this..." he said between moans.

Fiona smiled and watched as Tails mouthed a gasp. She could taste his pre cum coming out of his mouth. She goes a little faster while Tails holds onto the seat tightly as he thrusts hard one last time, his seed spilling out into the vixen's mouth. Fiona gulped it all down, not a drop being wasted. Tails panted and Fiona put her breasts up around his throbbing cock. Tails decided to thrust lightly, tittyfucking her. Fiona smiled and stood up, kissing the handsome fox and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Tails was loving every moment of it. The vixen giggled then gasped and looked at Tails. His hand was in between her legs and on her panties, rubbing lightly.

"Mmmm...naughty foxy." she said in a seductive tone. "You're good at taking care of my puppies...how about my kitten?"

Tails smirked and unbuckled Fiona's skirt and started lapping at her vagina through her panties. Now it was time for Fiona to moan, moaning and murring at the pleasure. Tails brought her panties down and off and soon continued to dig his mouth further into her innoncence.

"Ohhh Tails...mmm...yes that's it...ooo you're doing good baby."

The moans kept turning Tails on. He thought for a moment then decided to keep eating her out. After awhile, Fiona panted hard as she exploded her juices into Tails mouth. It was a sour taste, but Tails didn't care.

"Fiona, would you like my special?" he asked, winking at the vixen.

Fiona blushed and nodded. Tails kissed her for a bit then spread her legs apart. He picked her up and swithced places, putting Fiona on his lap and right onto his cock. Fiona almost screamed but but it was silenced by Tails who had covered her mouth. Fiona smiled and started bouncing on his cock, both of them moaning this time. Fiona wrapped both of her arms and legs around him as she moaned his name over and over again. As the warm tingling sensation tickled his cock, he let Fiona off and pumped his cock. Fiona opened her mouth as he shot spurts of sperm into her mouth and on her breasts. Tails panted and looked down at her.

"How...how was I?" said Tails, putting his jeans and boxers back on.

Fiona smiled and stood up, kissing the stud. "Better then all the rest."

Tails was ready to leave until Fiona grabbed his hand. "Hmm?"

Fiona handed him a Hooters card. "That's my number. Call me whenever you're not busy."

Tails nodded and kissed her again, unlocking and leaving the bathroom. He walked slowly and found Rouge sitting at his table with his pancakes and hashbrowns. The fox took in the scent, the aroma of breakfest soothing his tastebuds.

"Soooo?" she said teasingly. "How was it?"

"Let's just say she's gonna REALLY have to clean up." Tails took a bite out of his pancakes, syrup sticking to the back of his mouth but the sweet buttery flavor over took it. After 10 more minutes, Fiona came out as if nothing ever happened and went back to work. Tails finished his food and licked his lips.

"Man that was good." he said. "I definitley need to come back here again."

Rouge smiled and kissed the fox and patted his head. "My shift's almost over. Me and Fiona were going to go shopping for a bit so I'll back at your palce at around say...8?"

Tails nodded. "8 sounds fine with me." Rouge got up and hugged Tails and gasped as Tails had playfully squeezed her ass. "Catch ya later, Roouge..."

Rouge stood there blushing madly at how he said her name. Fiona walked over and cleaned up the table while smiling at Rouge. "What a Romeo huh?"

The batgirl nodded slowly. She felt better inside. Not only did she help get rid of the pain, she was definitley looking forward to seeing the handsome fox again.


	3. Seduction is the Key

**AUGUST 12TH**

**ANGEL ISLAND**

**1:39 PM**

The sun was shining, a cloudless sky and canvas was the setting for this beautiful afternoon. The young fox smiled as he flew his small blue bi-plane out to Angel Island, the home to his longtime friend and the guardian to the Master Emerald: Knuckles the Echidna. Tails had come there often to work out and chat with Knuckles while also receiving some helpful advice. The times he had been there showed Tails' moody attitude but after Fiona "cleaned up" with him, he was a lot more cheerful and a lot more flirty. The island, hovering aboe the clouds looked more luscious and tranquil as Tails landed the bi-plane on the runway. He could hear rap music coming from a large temple, grunts and laughs echoed throughout the island.

"Looks like he already started." said Tails.

He had changed his outfit to a muscle dagotee and jeans. Slowly walking along the pathway up the hill, his mind brought back vivid memories of Cosmo. The fox stopped and looked up at the sky, smiling, then putting his hands in his pockets while continuing to walk. As he entered a clearing, he found that the rap music was coming from a boombox nestled on a tree trunk. In front of him was the familair blue supersonic hedgehog, dancing to a techno rock beat.

"I see you've still got the moves." smiled the fox.

The hedgehog turned around and gave a big smile. "Well well well! Where ya been bro? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Tails smiled and hugged his 'big brother' warmly. "I just needed time to think. Reflect on some old thoughts."

Sonic nodded. "Cool by me. Vector said he saw you at Hooters today."

"Ohh yeah uhh...hehe." the fox blushed and brushed the back of his neck.

"Nice man. You're finally moving on. Get to flirt with anyone?"

"Fiona Fox."

Sonic's jaw slightly dropped. "No way. Fiona Fox!? Dude, you're so lucky! How did it go? Did she give you her...special?"

Tails smirked and nodded. "I just happened to be in the bathroom where she was cleaning. Nice wide space, quick and sexy. I'm definitley going back for seconds."

"Man, you're really changing!" said Sonic, slapping a high five to his brother. "Nothing like a little action to sooth the mind huh?"

"Yeah. You seen Knuckles?"

Sonic looked up at the temple and pointed. "As always man."

Tails gave his bro a hug and then went his way back up to the temple.

**DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS**

Rouge and Fiona walked down the bustling city streets, shopping for anything they could find. The batgirl was still giddy over how Tails had transformed. Fiona also was excited. She was impressed by Tails, especially since it was his first time. The two kept walking and ended up holding hands. As far as Rouge knew, Fiona was bi while Rouge had yet to decide on her orientation.

"Hey, a Victoria's Secret store!" exclaimed Fiona. "Come on, let's try something from there!"

Rouge raised an eyebrow for a moment. "Well...I don't know...I've never shopped for lingerie before"

Fiona smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure Tails will like it."

The batgirl blushed and giggled nervously. "How do you know?"

"Female intuiton. But...aren't you still going out with Shadow?"

"...Technically."

Fiona stopped Rouge and looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean 'Technically'?"

"He kicked me out of the house, saying he didn't want to have anything to do with a slut. Beats me if that constitutes a break up."

"He's just mad hunny. I'm sure he'll get over it. Men can't resist sex no matter how hard they try."

Rouge laughed. "I just hope Shadow understands...I just want to move on."

"So why aren't you doing it?"

Rouge paused.

"You love Tails don't you?"

Rouge kept pausing. "I...I don't know...I just don't want to be with someone like Shadow. He's too rough and just wants hard fuck. I want a man that likes intimate settings. Candlelight dinners...strolls along a sunset lit beach...intimate adventures in the bedroom with the moonlight projecting our shadows on the wall..." she sighed happily.

Fiona smiled. "I think Tails is like that. From what i know so far, he likes it intimate and a little kinky too. Why don't we just go into the store instead of chatting, let's talk about it later."

The batgirl sighed and smiled. "Allright, boo. I'll go."

Fiona jumped in excitement and they crossed the street and entered the store. Fiona was excited at everything she had seen. There were erotic sections, kinky pajamas, flirty lingerie, revealing skirts, and stripper outfits. Rouge looked around, a little confused but afetr seeing some of the choices, she was pleasently surprised. Fiona had picked out some translucent skirts and tops while finding some very sexy blue lace underwear. Rouge decided to fill her bag with anything that looked good enough and then she met up with Fiona. The busty vixen looked into the bag and giggled.

"Come on, let's go change." she said.

Rouge nodded and they walked towards the dressing room. Suprisingly, there was only one available.

"I don't mind sharing." said Fiona.

Rouge jumped and looked nervously at Fiona. "How can you read my mind like that?"

Fiona smiled innocently and walked towards a nearby dressing room where they both entered. Fiona smiled. "You know baby, I've never seen you naked before."

This time Rouge REALLY blushed. "Wha-what??"

"Come on, I just want to see how you would do things with Tails. How wouldyou start off? Him scooping you off the floor and you enveloping him as he presses you against the wall and grinds against you...hehehe..."

Rouge covered her face for she was blushing a lot. "Fiona...I don't know if I'm bi or not ok? I...I've never done that before."

"Well well, two first times in one day."

Rouge just giggled and sat down. "You really want to know?"

Fiona nodded.

**_LEMON ALERT AGAIN!_**

"Allright...I'd maybe start it out with me already home. Something revealing I think would be good...I'd tempt him...give him a lap dance...I'd let him hold me warmly in his arms..."

"Go on...show me how you would do it."

Rouge nodded and stood up, Fiona still sitting down. Rouge started to swing her hisp and rub her hands upwards around her breasts and to her neck, rufling her hair. She bentdown and shook her ass playfully and placed her hands on Fiona's legs. Fiona giggled and watched. Rouge then brought her hands onto her shoulders and swung her hips to an unknown beat. She then proced to sit on her lap and grind on it. Fiona blushed and rubbed her ass.

"Nice...Tails is definitley going to like this." she said.

Rouge smiled and then started to kiss Fiona. Fiona was a little confused but she tossed it aside as she made out with Rouge.Rouge lifted her shrit off revealing her black flower bra. Fiona removed her shirt and started to take off Rouge's jeans. She slid them off and Fiona almost gasped.

"You're not wearing any panties?" said Fiona.

"Well I figured I didn't need them." replied the batgirl innocently

Fiona giggled lightly and licked around Rouge's breasts. They were busty, but very soft and smooth like a baby's skin. Rouge removed her bra and shook her breasts playfulyl at Fiona. Fiona lapped at her nipples and started to curiously rub around her wet pussy. Rouge clenched her teeth and held back a moan. Fiona then stuck her face right into Rouge's vagina, getting a lustful gasp out of the seductive batgirl.

"Oh hell yes Tails will love all of this..." moaned the vixen.

She lapped at her pussy until she came on Fiona's face. Rouge panted and then without any words, she went straight to work on Fiona's pussy. Fiona arched her back and moaned Rouge's name while Rouge dug lustfully into Fiona's pussy. It didn't take long for her to come either as she sprayed her juices on Rouge. Fiona kissed Rouge and helped her get her clothes back on while she followed the same.

"Thanks." said Fiona. "I'm sure Tails is going to enjoy tonight."

Rouge looked into her bag. "Ohh yes he will..."


	4. Newfound Lovers

**ANGEL ISLAND**

**7:21 PM**

As the afternoon rolled by, Tails sat atop one of the cliffs overlooking the sunset. His muscles were bulging, sweat dripping down his forehead and his body was sore from the immense workout. He panted as he wiped his forehead, looking out to the beautiful sunset before him. He had always admired the sunset for it's peaceful glows, the sunlight was soothing to the foxes fur.

"Tails you done chilling yet?" yelled a voice.

"Not yet man!" said Tails. "Can't you let a guy chill for once?"

There was a pause as a grunt was heard, a red echidna hopping up through the ceiling and landing on the roof. He also was sweating. He looked out into the sunset with his friend.

"I've never seen you this pumped before." Said Knuckles. "Last time I say you were as blue as Sonic."

Tails chuckled. "I lost my focus back then. But I'm glad I found it."

"You barely said anything during the workout and you lasted a lot longer too…what are you up to bro?"

"Nothing." Said the fox innocently.

"Sure. Sonic told me about the Special."

Tails blushed. "Ok, so what if I am? I never really got into the groove of actually working hard so I thought I could give it a try today. Believe me, this is all new to happen in just one day."

The echidna nodded. "You're telling me. Me and Julie-Su never had it quite like that before."

"I'm well aware of your sex life Knux." Responded the fox. "How is Julie by the way?"

Knuckles smiled and motioned Tails down to the floor. Tails followed into Knuckles room where Knuckles opened a drawer and dug through his clothes until he pulled out a ring box.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Said Knuckles.

Tails eyes widened and a familiar big smile appeared on the foxes face. "Congratulations!" he said. "I'm happy for you two!"

Knuckles chuckled. "I know. We've been really close, partners for 3 years. I've never felt any happier in my life with her. She's got me going soft every time I see her. I can't help it."

Tails smiled. "Well I'm glad you're going to do it."

"Wouldn't mind if I asked you a favor right?"

"Not at all." said the smiling kitsune.

"We've been friends since the beginning. I trust you very much and I just want to know…will you be my best man?"

Tails smile came from ear to ear. "Of course I will!"

Knuckles smiled. "Thanks bro, I owe you one."

Tails smiled and hugged his friend until he heard his watch beeping. He looked down at it. "Shit."

"What?"

He sighed. "I was supposed to go and pick up some food from the store and Rouge was coming over tonight!"

Knuckles smiled. "Hey don't worry about it. I got you covered." he went into the kitchen and got him some food to eat.

"Nah Knuckles...come on."

"I insist. Anything for a friend."

Tails smiled and took it, deciding to head back to his jet before the night was over.

**TAIL'S APARTMENT**

**7:56 PM**

After a half an hour, Tails landed his jet in his workshop and drove back to his apartment with the food. He was excited and wanted to really impress Rouge. He parked the car on the street and opened the door to his apartment, making his way down the hall to his room. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him, setting down the bag. He looked at the clock on the wall as he put away the food and decided to take a load off in his room. But when he opened the door...he was in for one hell of a surprise. There was Rouge, laying on the bed in a seductive posistion wearing an ebony robe, candlelight rays gave the room an orange glow with petals sprinkled on the bed. Tails was suprised at what he was seeing.

"Rouge I...uhh..I thought you...what...ummm...what are you...?" Tails stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How did you get in? i mean, you...you just broke into my apartment!"

The batgirl lowered her head slightly. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to surprise you. I just found some extra keys under the rug, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Tails felt angry, but Rouge's smile calmed him down as he sat down on the side of the bed, looking into Rouge's eyes. "Well that makes some more sense."

Rouge giggled and licked her lips, leaning in slowly. Tails felt himself getting aroused as he carressed the batgirl's cheeks. "Rouge...you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

She blushed and giggled, covering her face but then smiling and looking into the foxes face. "And you are the most handsome fox I have ever met..."

**_LEMON ALERT AGAIN!!_**

The two kissed passionatley, rubbing at eachother's bodies as she pried off Tail's muscle shirt. Rouge seductively ooed at Tail's chest and started to rub circles on his chest with her hands. Tails smiled and wrapped his arms warmly around the batgirl. Tails turned Rouge around and wrapped both of his arms around her belly as he untied the rope for the robe. The robe fell slowly to the ground revealing a sexy lace bra and panties set. Tails grew aroused at how bust the young batgirl was and decided to rub right around her waist.

"Fiona told me how good you were hun." said Rouge. "I hope I'm good enough for you tonight..."

"You're more then what I could ask for Rouge...I can't imagine how Shadow must feel every night."

Rouge paused and sighed. "I wish...he doesn't love me. I do this for him and he doesn't even take his time to love the feeling. Just wild, loveless fuck, and I put up with it..."

"You're better then that Rouge." said Tails. He went behind her and he felt Rouge grinding against his crotch, putting her hands behind Tail's neck exposing her beautiful body. The moonlight glowed from the window, resonating her charming smile and loving eyes. She gently kissed Tails and rubbed his chest some more before she pulled Tails down on him, kissing him lovingly. Tails took the time to admire the lace bra and her cleavage while lifting her up, propping his hands behind her. He gently unclipped the bra and used his teeth, romantically removing it with his mouth. Rouge blushed and moaned as the kitsune took in ehr scent, flicking and suckling on her erect nipples. Tails smiled as he made out with Rouge before removing his shirt and pants and then removing Rouge's panties. He could tell she really wanted it.

"Mmm...I want you so bad Tails-kunn...please...take me..."

Tails smiled and removed his boxers, flexing lightly for her before he gently entered. Rouge gasped and quickly wrapped both of her arms around Tails. Tails flinched at how hard she was clinging until he kissed her forehead to comfort her. Rouge let go on her grip as the fox entered into her. Rouge leaned her head back and moaned as Tails went at a soft pace. She laid her head on the pillow and put her head to the side as Tails wrapped both of his arms around Rouge and sucked on her right nipple while thrusting.

"Tails...ohhh this feels good...ahhh! MMmmmmm! AHH!"

Her light screams turned the fox on more as he slowly sped up the pace. The faster he went, the more she screamed. But instead, she started lightly crying. Tails stopped and looked at her.

"rouge? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "No...don't be...I've just never had it this romantic before. I'm happy...to finally make love to a man of honor. Tails, I love you so much..."

The fox smiled proudly and caressed her cheek. "I love you too...thank you for everything...thank you for helping me let go of Cosmo and moving on."

Rouge nodded and looked over at the end table where the journal sat.

"Wait one moment." said Tails as he got up and grabbed the book. he went over to his lightly burning fireplace and tossed it in. He watched the pages of sorrow light up in flames, dissapearing into the ashes. He went back over and laid on the bed. Rouge smiled and snuggled warmly into her new lover's chest, rubbing her hands on his muscular chest, her eyes closing and a smile appearing on her face.

Tails gazed over at the diary and smiled. "No more sorrow. I have found my new love."


	5. Popping the Question

**KNUCKLE'S HOUSE**

**ANGEL ISLAND**

**8:32 PM**

After a long day, Knuckles lowered himself to the crisp and cool water from Angel Springs, washing his face and shaking his hair to get it right. He stood up and looked at the star filled sky, smiling as he took in the scent of peace and relaxation. He knew tonight was special. Him and Julie-Su indeed were close but Julie had not chosen to be very sexual. She preferred rolling on the bed making out. Perhaps tonight, however, would be a nice change for the echidna. He walked up the stone steps where his nice cabin house was. After wiping his shoes on the carpet, he entered. Inside, there was a nice den with a kitchen across the room.

"Hey Knucky." said a tender voice.

Knuckles smiled and took his shoes off as a pink echidna exited from the kitchen. She was very beautiful with metal braids in her hair, long leather sweatpants, and a red T-Shirt with a flower on it. Knuckles smiled and looked at the kitchen where she was busy at work. He walked over and the two kissed while Knuckles rubebd her waist.

"Working out again?" she asked.

"Yeah. Tails stopped by this time."

"He did? How is he hanging after Cosmo?"

"Much better from what I saw today." said the echidna, going to the other side and leaning on the opposite kitchen table. "What have you been doing?"

"Just watching TV, I figured I'd make dinner tonight."

Knuckles smiled and breathed in, then exhaled with his eyes closed. "I love that smell..."

She giggled. "Your favorite. Steak."

Knuckles chuckled and took his plate with steak while Julie took hers out. The two of them finished eating and cleaned their plates.

"Hey babe, I was going to take a shower." said Julie-Su. "Ok?"

"That's fine by me."

Julie Su leaned down and kissed Knuckles, feeling his neck then went off to the bedroom. Knuckles smiled and watched, Julie's playful switch teasing him. Julie removed her clothes and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water. She gasped at first then let the warm water run down her body. She unclipped her metal braid and laid them down while she ran her fingers through her hair. The bathroom door knocked and Knuckles entered.

"Hey uhh Julie?"

"Yeah?" she said, over the running water.

"I kinda need to take a shower too. Mind if I...take one with you?"

Julie immediatley blushed. He had never seen her naked before and this made her extremley shy. She didn't admire her body that much but that was not the case. She loved him. More then anyone else in the whole world. But she was unsure over the topic of intimatcy. She paused for a moment then smiled. "I...I don't mind."

_**HARDCORE LEMON ALART!!!**_

Knuckles smiled and unzipped his jeans and took off his muscle shirt, slipping out of his clothes and stepping slowly into the warm water. Julie's back was turned to him but he was loving what he was seeing. He put his hands on her slender waist, and started placing soft kisses around her neck.

"Knuckles..." she whispered. She bent her head back and the two of them kissed, water pouring down upon them. For their first time being intimate, this was a good start. Knuckles reached his hands under Julie-Su's arms and wrapped them warmly around her stomach, feeling every inch of skin on his lover's beautiful body. Julie moaned, losing herself to the ectasy and pleasure from Knuckles.

"How does this feel?" asked Knuckles.

Julie turned around and wrapped both of her arms around Knuckle's neck, smiling. "Pleasing. You have a strong heart as well as a strong body but your touch is soft and loving."

Knuckles smiled at the comments and wrapped his arms around her, heating things up as he ran a hand down her back. He licked all over her face playfully and slipped hsi tongue into her mouth, exploring every space. Julie ran her fingers through his hair and moaned in his mouth. The red echidna turned off the water and Julie jumped up. Knuckles grabbed both of her legs and Julie wrapped them around him. They giggled and Knuckles kissed his lover as they made their way to the bed. Julie took control as he turned Knuckles around and fell onto him. They could have cared less on how wet the sheets were. It would just spoil the moment.

"My love..." he said, caressing Julie-Su's checks, "You are the love of my life. You are everything I could ever ask for and I don't want to ever miss a second without you in my life. I want to grow old, have kids, have a family...just you and me. After all this time, I know I want to spend all my life with you."

Tears of joy lit up her face as her eyes twinkled brightly. "Knuckles...I...you don't know how much that means to me."

Knuckles smiled and went over to the dresser, pulling out the ring box. He finally felt confident enough to ask her. He took her hand and focused his eyes on her beautiful face.

"Julie-Su..." he opened the box with the beautiful ring and presented it to her. "Will you marry me?"

Julie gasped. She put both of her hands on her mouth and she started crying tears of joy. "YES! I WILL!" she said in a scream.

The two of them embraced one another and Julie tackled Knuckles to the ground, kissing him and holding him tightly like a stuffed animal. Knuckles smiled and kissed her forehead. But they both paused and looked down realizing that they were both sexually intercoursed. Julie blushed and Knuckles was about to say he was sorry...until he felt her vagina go a little bit more down on his cock. Julie-Su's smiled seductively and kissed her.

"I'm ready love." she said.

Knuckles, for the first time, blushed but obliged by gently suckling on his lover's neck. he scooped her up and placed her on the bed. Julie shifted the posistion and got on all fours, smiling as Knuckles knelt down behind her. This was something that neither of them had tried and Julie showed concern on her face. Knuckles leaned over her and kissed her lips and then brought his lover onto her knees. He spread her legs and felt around his moist vagina. Julie giggled and leaned her head back, purring as she felt her fingers through Knuckle's head. After some playfull fondling, he carefully pushed his cock into Julie's pussy. Julie screamed and almost dropped to all fours.

"Shh...my love I will ge gentle..." he said, whispering into her ear.

Julie groaned but then turned her back and nodded. He brought her back up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, suckling on her neck while he carefully thrusted his rod into her. Julie moaned and gripped his knees, finding the rhythm and slowly thrusting with him. Knuckles felt a little more confident and decided to speed things up. He then laid Julie on top of him and Julie this time took control. She bounced lightly on his cock while Knuckles carressed her curves and breasts. They both grunted and moaned and went faster and harder, they screamed and murred and purred and came at the same time. Their juices mixed togethor as Julie laid exhausted on his chest.

"Knuckles...that was amazing..." she said, breathlessly.

"I know...I can't believe this..." he said. "I'm engaged to the love of my life, the woman whom I would love to make love to every single night."

Julie giggled. "I'd like that baby...thank you so much for everything."

Through the moonlight glow, Julie's emerald ring sparkled, a vivid reminder of how the red echidna's dreams had come to their satisfying climax.


	6. Bitter Lust

**9:29 AM**

**TAIL'S APARTMENT**

**SATURDAY**

Morning had come once again. The familiar sunlit rays flowed into the fox's apartment and onto the bed, dancing on the sheets. Tails rested his head back on the pillow and slowly opened his eyes, turning his body around. He looked down at the sexy batgirl nuzzled warmly in his chest. Tails smiled and looked at her face. She was so cute when she slept. She always had a smile on her face and her hand rested right on Tail's penis. Tails blushed and chuckled. His hand was on her right breast and his other lay across her back. The kitsune looked behind him and at the clock.

"Shit. Rouge is gonna be late for work." He said. He looked over at Rouge and gently shook her. "Baby…you gotta go to work."

Rouge moaned. "No…"

"Come on Rouge…wake up please…"

"No…" she said, teasingly.

Tails chuckled and started itching around Rouge's waist. Rouge started to squirm and giggle. "Stop it Tails!" she said, laughing.

_**HARDCORE LEMON ALERT!**_

Tails then laid her on her back and pressed his mouth against her pussy, blowing into it. Rouge screamed and flailed, laughing and trying to pry Tail's head off her pussy. She eventually did and woke up, shaking her head. "Well that was better then my alarm clock at least…" she said.

The kitsune chuckled and kissed his lover, stroking her thighs. Rouge rubbed around his cock and massaged his balls in her hand, licking all over in his mouth before pushing Tails down on the bed. "Now now...sex is about fairplay Tails."

Tails moaned playfully and gave her puppy eyes.

"No puppy eyes are gonna save you this time..." she said and lapped the fox's cock. Tails murred and moaned. She knew his weakspot. He gripped one of the sheets and whimpered, moaning as Rouge slipped his hard cock into her mouth. She put her breasts between his cock and Tails willingly thrusted between them while Rouge continued her pleasure. Tails let out a silent howl as Rouge giggled. She kept sucking and this time Tails sat up and grabbe Rouge, tickling her and they both fell off the bed, rolling on the floor making out, their naked bodies pressed against one another. He picked her up and Rouge screamed, laughing as Tails pressed Rouge against the wall and fondled her as they caressed eachother's bodies.

"You know," said Tails in between breathes. "I wish you'd punish me all the time."

"Me too." she said and placed herself on Tail's cock, screaming as Tails bounced her on it and thrusted a little hard. Rouge grunted and held on while tails placed her on the bed. He smiled and then kissed her again, slipping the sheets over eachother as Rouge laid on top of the fox. She licked the foxes chest while Tails tenderly thrusted into her.

"Mmm...I love you Tails..." she said moaning.

Tails smiled and suckled on her nipples as he kept thrusting until he began to feel the tingling sensation again. "Rouge I.."

"You can." she said. "I'll be ok."

"But I..." Tails had very little time to think but he smiled and thrusted hard one last time, his sperm spilling out into her pussy.

"TAILSSSS!" screamed the batgirl.

"ROUUUUGEEE!" yelled Tails as he came, his head falling back on the pillow while Rouge panted and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Rouge I didn't mean to cum." he said.

His bat-girlfriend licked his cheek and smiled. "Hunny, I'm willing to do anything for you. I love you that much and more."

Tails chuckled and laid his hands behind his neck as Rouge flicked at the kitsune's nipples and sucked on them playfully while she ran circles on his breasts and abs. Tails closed his eyes and sighed happily as Rouge kissed him on the lips tenderly, climbing off the fox and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I was going to make breakfest." she said. "Anything you want to eat?"

Tails chuckled and sat up. "Hunny, it's my house. I'll make you breakfest."

Rouge giggled. "Such a gentleman. Thank you baby."

Tails sat up and climbed out of the bed and slipped on his boxers and sweatpants. Rouge went into Tail's closet and put on a shirt and sweatpants without her bra and panties. She walked over and kissed the fox on the cheek while the eggs boiled in the pan.

"What are you making, boo?" she asked.

"Fried eggs." he replied. "A fried egg sandwich."

"You don't want to eat anything?" she said.

"Nah, I'll just have some granola. I'll be fine."

Rouge smiled and nuzzled his neckline. "Allright. I'll head out to the store. I'll be back in a bit ok?"

Tails nodded and kissed his lover one last time as she walked out the door.

**OUTSIDE**

Rouge exited the apartment and walked along the sidewalk, heading to the gorcery store. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. She kept turning her head back every now and then and kept noticing someone in a black hoody following her. She kept walking at a steady pace and din't bother to notice when she entered the store and grabbed her cart. As she walked down the aisle, she turned her cart and bumped into another one.

"Ohh my, I'm sorry." said a voice.

Rouge looked up and saw a familair face. "Sally?"

Sally looked at Rouge for a moment. "Well hello Rouge!" Sally was a little more older. She had fluffed out her hair and wore a nice white sleeveless shirt with long leather jeans. "I haven't seen you in a long time girl!"

"I know. How's things between you and Sonic?"

Sally giggled and showed her hand with a beautiful ring on it. Rouge squealed and hugged Sally. "I'm so proud for you and Sonic! When's the wedding?"

"It's already over. Sorry baby girl." said the squirrel. "I'm just shopping for some stuff for my cat before me and Sonic go on our honeymoon cruise."

Rouge nodded and put some buns into her cart as the two of them proceded to go to the check out line. However, through the corner of her eye, she saw the black hooded person. She sped up her cart.

"Woah easy there Rouge!" said Sally. "You look like you've seen a ghost! Take it easy."

Rouge sighed and put her things in the line, looking back occassionally.

"Rouge are you ok?" asked the squirrel.

The batgirl looked around and paused before looking at Sally. "I just have this...odd feeling like someone's watching me. Or following me."

"You mean like a stalker?"

"Yeah...I know it's stupid, but something just doesn't seem right."

Sally smiled and left with her bags. "Well, you still have my number right?"

Rouge nodded. Sally gave her a small card with her number on it and hugged Rouge before leaving through the doors. Rouge finished paying and left the store with a big paper bag. She walked down the street and took an alleyway shortcut behind the apartment.

"Where do you think you're going, Rouge?" said a low voice.

"Look would you quit sta-" she stopped in mid sentence and started to back away as the man removed his hood. "Shadow..."

"Well I'm glad you remmember my name." said the black hedgehog. "After you broke my fucking heart, I'm surprised you know anything."

"Haven't you heard anything I've said in the past? We're finished. I don't want to be apart of your life anymore!"

"You're not the one who makes the decisions around here." said the hedgehog, stalking Rouge with a slow walk. Rouge glared and held her ground. "Admit it. You still love me."

"That was a mistake." she said. "I NEVER loved you. You're disgusting. You never lvoed me either. All you wanted was constant, loveless sex."

Shadow glared and walked a little faster. Rouge dropped her bag and started running to the back door. Shadow grabbed her and threw her back, slapping her across the face. Rouge felt her lip and glared at Shadow.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that to me, you fucking whore. You love me. You want me. Nobody else is better then me."

"I don't care. Besides, weren't you the one who kicked me out of your apartment? YOU DIDN'T CARE IF I LOVED YOU OR NOT! I HATE YOU!"

This was it. Shadow pounced on Rouge and started to rip some of her clothes off. Rouge screamed loud enough, hoping somebody would hear her. Shadow almost ripped something off until a hand grabbed Shadow from behind. It yanked the hedgehog off and delivered a hard punc right to Shadow's nose. Shadow fell backwards as Rouge looked up.

"Tails!" she yelled.

Tails helped her up and held her close to him while Shadow got up. His nose was a mess.

"You son of a bitch..." growled Shadow. "Don't you dare take her away from me!"

"She's not yours anymore Shadow!" said Tails. "She's told me everything. YOU were the one who hurt her."

"Bullshit." said Shadow. "Give her to me. NOW."

Tails stepped in front of Rouge and Rouge immediatley ran inside. Shadow looked Tails in the eyes and scowled. "This isn't over. She's MINE. Not yours."

"ROUGE IS NOT A PIECE OF PROPERTY YOU SELFISH FUCK!" yelled Tails. "SHE LOVES ME! AT LEAST I HAVE THE DECENCY TO EVEN REMMEMBER FUCKING NAME WHILE WE'RE IN BED WHILE YOU JUST LUSTFULLY FUCK HER WITH NO PASSION AND NO MEANING! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE A GODDAMN HINT! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! SHE DESPISES WHO YOU ARE AND ALL YOU'VE DONE IS PROOVED YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LUSTFULL, CONCEITED, PYSCHO!"

Shadow's eyes glared deeper into Tails. He said nothing and felt his nose. "I'm warning you Tails. Choose your words fucking carefully. I am stronger. I am faster. I am BETTER then you. I can score more chicks then you could ever dream of!"

"AND THERE'S ONLY A FEW THAT ACTUALLY CARE! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE MEANING OF LOVE AND WHY YOUR PARENTS EVEN PRODUCED IS DISGUSTING ENOUGH!"

Silence. Tails had beaten Shadow verbally. Tails glared at Shadow then walked through the door and locked it behind him. He slowly walked upstairs where Rouge laid perched against one of the dishwashers. Her shirt had been torn and she was bleeding from her lip and shoulder. She was weeping and turned her head over to see Tails. She said nothing other then running and grabbing Tails, sobbing in his chest and holding him tightly.

"Shh...it's ok. It's over, my love." said Tails. He wrapped both of his arms around her and rubbed the back of her while his bat-girlfriend sobbed on his shoulder. Tails kissed Rouge in comfort and looked her into the eyes.

"Tails I'm so sorry...I...I'm so sorry I dragged you into this..."

The two tailed kitsune gave a serious look. "Rouge. It's not your fault. Shadow is going to be taken care of. I promise. I won't EVER let him harm you again."

Rouge sniffled. "P-promise?"

"I promise."


	7. Upping the Stakes

**HOOTERS**

**9:30 PM**

It took some comforting and some convincing, but Tails agreed to take Rouge out on a date. It was a special "Jazz Party" at Hooters that Rouge wanted to go to and Tails figured it would be a good way to cheer her up. Just to make things more interesting, Tails also had invited Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, and Julie-Su for more entertainment. The stars were out, and the bustling restraunt's delicious scent crawled out onto the street. The door opened as Rouge, dressed in a leather jacket with a tubetop shirt and tight leather pants. Tails came in with a fancy jacket, fingerless gloves, and casual jeans with reebok sneakers.

"Rouge hunny!" said Fiona, hugging her best friend and pecking Tails on the check. "I haven't seen either of you in days! Are you ok?"

Rouge nodded lightly. "Can I umm...talk to you alone Fiona?"

Fiona giggled. "Of course." The batgirl gave a serious look and Fiona's heartwarming smile dropped and nodded. "Allright. Let's go in the kitchen. Tails, go and order what you like. I'll pay."

"Nah, that's ok." replied the fox. "I have my own money. Thanks for the offer though."

Fiona nodded and Rouge and her walked away. Tails sighed and sat down in his usual window seat. Sonic and Knuckles saw their old friend and sat down with him.

"So buddy," started Sonic. "I heard you and Rouge are a couple now."

Tails blushed and nodded. "Yeah. It's better then Shadow at least."

"I haven't seen Shadow in a long time." said the red echidna.

"He tried to rape Rouge today." said Tails.

Sonic almost choked on one of his chili dogs as he heard the news. "Woah. You're kidding me right??"

The fox shook his head. Knuckles sighed while Sonic finished his chili dog. "Why would Shadow do something like that?"

"I'm not worried about that tonight." said Tails. "I'm just glad that Rouge is having fun tonight. Shadow won't be bothering us anymore."

"Amen to that." said Knuckles. "Waitress! Can we get three cold root beers over here?"

The waitress nodded and came back with three bottles. The three of them took the bottles at looked at eachother. "Brings back some fond high school memories huh?" said Tails.

Sonic chuckled. "Remmember prom night man? One of the grestest nights of our lives."

"You found Sally, and Knuckles found Julie-Su." said Tails. "And look at both of you now. Both of you are engaged to beautiful woman and I couldn't be more happy for you both."

Knuckles and Sonic chuckled and raised their bottles in the air. Tails raised his. "To 4 years of fond memories..."

"...and more memories to come." said Sonic. All three of them raised their bottles and clinked them in a sign of friendship. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the DJ came onto the board.

"Allright now, it's time for our 15th annual Jazz Night!" said the DJ. "Go on and grab a lady and dance till the brisk of dawn!"

Knuckles laughed. "And that's my cue to go."

Sonic watched Knuckles leave. "I'll go and find Sally."

Tails nodded and looked over at Rouge who had come out of the kitchen and smiled at Tails. She walked over to him.

"Rouge?" asked Tails, putting his hands on her waist and standing up. "May I have this dance?"

Rouge blushed and nodded, taking Tail's hand and walking to a small section of the restraunt where she put her hands on Tail's shoulders. Tails smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against his bat-girlfriend and held her as the crowd aahhed and ooed at the couple. Tails chuckled and danced smoothly to the jazz beat as the lights became purple. Rouge blushed and after wrapping her arms around Tail's neck, she rested her head on his chest and nuzzled it lightly as she closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"_Thank you for this moment. I've got to say how beautiful you are..._" sang Tails, smoothly.

Rouge looked up and blushed as he sang the words to the song to her. "Tails..."

"_Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for, here you are. If I could have one dance forever, I would take you by the hand. Tonight it's you and I togethor, I'm so glad I'm your man. And if I lived a thousand years you know, I never could explain the way I lost my heart to you that day. But if destiny decided I should look the other way then the world would never know the greatest story ever told and did I tell you that I love you tonight?_"

Rouge's eyes giggled and looked into the foxes eyes with passion and love. Sonic heard the song, knowing it very well held Sally close to him. "_I don't hear the music when I'm looking in your eyes. but I feel the rhythm of your body, close to mine...It's the way we touch that sends me. It's the way we'll always be. Your kiss, your pretty smile you know I die for, oh baby...you're all I need."_

Rouge glanced over at Sally who had tears in her eyes as she held onto the blue hedgehog while he sang for her. _"And if I lived a thousand years you know, I never could explain the way I lost my heart to you, that day. But if destiny decided I should look the other way then the world would never know the greatest story ever told and did I tell you that I love you, just how much I really need you, did I tell you I love you tonight..."_

Tails chuckled and kissed Rouge gently on the cheek and turned her around, the batgirl's back pressed against his chest. Tails wrapped his arms around Rouge's stomach and Rouge interlocked their fingers as Tails held her. Knuckles had Julie Su firmly holding onto him while he danced with her and sang into her ear. "_And if I lived a thousand years you know I never could explain the way I lost my heart to you, that day. But if destiny decided I should look the other way then the world would never know, the greatest story ever told and did I tell you that I love you, just how much I really need you..."_

The two tailed kitsune, the blue hedgehog, and the red echidna then stared into the eyes of their lovers as the three of them finished._ "Did I tell you that I love you...tonight..."_

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles kissed their loves and held them close as the song finished. Alas the celebration was not to last. Suddenly, the glass windows of the restraunt shattered as gunshots were heard blasting through. Everyone screamed and dropped to the floor as a motorcycle engine was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" yelled Sonic as he clutched Sally.

The engine came to a light purr as a black hedgehog, suited in a harley davidson jacket and dark shades with dark jeans entered through the broken glass swiftly.

"It's Shadow!" said Knuckles, holding Julie-Su close to him.

Tails stood up and immediatley protected Rouge as Shadow stalked both of them.

"I told you this wasn't over, punk." said Shadow. "But you didn't listen did you?"

Tails glared and stood his ground. "Just leave her alone Shadow. We're all trying to have a good time and you're ruining it for everyone."

The black hedgehog chuckled. "Oh am I? And whom might I be interrupting?"

"Get out of here Shadow." said Sonic, standing up.

Shadow turned around. "Well well, the faker. Last time I checked, I'M the one who gives the orders. Now stay down before I make you."

Sonic refused and stood still. Shadow chuckled and then took a sharp kick right at Sonic's knee, making him buckle to the ground and grunt in pain. Knuckles looked down at Sonic and helped him up and while Sally got to her feet growled. "DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR FILTHY TRASHY HANDS ON MY SONIC!"

Shadow however responded with a hard backhand that knocked her down onto the ground.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Tails.

Everyone looked at Tails while Shadow chuckled and turned around. "Do you have something to say runt?"

"You're taking this too far. Please, I'm asking you to leave us alone. JUST GET OVER IT!"

Shadow smirked and flished his hair back. "Your words are hard, but I doubt your strength is."

Tails held Rouge behind her and glared. "I'm not gonna waste my time with you. You're a bully and a creep." With that he took Rouge and lead her out the door.

"See?" said Shadow. "You're nothing Tails. You're nothing but a spineless coward. No wonder Cosmo never cared."

Sonic gasped as Tails stopped dead in his tracks. Rouge looked at Tails and became almost shocked as a face that everyone had seen before. He turned around and showed the hardest fast of rage, anger, and all the pent up sorrow was being channeled into rage as Tails stared Shadow down. "DON'T...YOU...EVER...SPEAK OF COSMO LIKE THAT!!!!!"

Tails charged and tackled Shadow to the ground, punching Shadow hard as Shadow pushed him off and threw Tails into one of the counters before whacking him hard on the head and kicking him in the gut. Tails kicked Shadow hard in the hamstrings and threw Shadow threw the kitchen where he knocked him down and whacked Shadow in the face with a frying pan, busting his nose open as Shadow recoiled, knocking Tails down and picking him up, throwing him against the wall. Tails rolled away from the punches and tried for a groin shot but Shadow blocked and tried to shove Tail's face into the burning hot grease burner. Rouge could only watch the two of them fight as everyone stood back and watched Shadow pulled back and slammed Tails back, the back of the foxes head smacked against the concrete floor as he groggily got up. Shadow just used Tails like a punching bag and whacked him around but Tails came back even stronger.

"GIVE UP!" yelled Tails. "SHE'S MINE NOT YOURS!"

"LIAR!" yelled Shadow as he shoved Tails back and finally hit a hard groin shot which made Tails double over. Everyone watched in shock as Shadow then picked up Tails and launched him over the counter, the back of the foxes head contacting with the steel which knocked him unconcious. Shadow stood over Tails and grabbed Rouge, putting her in front of him with a knife.

"I warned you, you miserable fuck!" yelled Shadow. "You mess with me and I will cripple you beyond all recognition! Rouge is MINE and there's not a damn thing you or anyone else can do about it. You and me at the dockside warehouse! Midnight! If you aren't there at the exact time, I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!"

"TAILS!" yelled Rouge.

Shadow hit her on the back of the head hard, knocking her out before picking her up and placing her on the motrocycle, gunning the engine and dissapearing into the night. All Tails could do was watch as Shadow dissapeared with his lover. He laid there and finally regained conciousness as Knuckles and Sonic helped him up. Tails refused the help and slowly walked forward, stumbling and limping.

"Where are you going?" said Knuckles.

"After...after Shadow."

"You're crazy!" said Sally. "You already have a pretty bad concussion and you're limping!"

"I don't...fucking care." said the fox as he walked outside. Fiona had seen it all and quickly dialed 911, giving them the adress of the warehouse as Tails stumbled onto one of the motorcycles.

"Be careful." said Sonic. "And kick Shadow's ass once and for all."

Tails nodded and turned the engine on, roaring down the street with a dark look in his eyes.


	8. Final Confrontation

**DOCKSIDE WAREHOUSE**

Shadow stood in a large plain view spot as the light shined down on him. The warehouse was an old chemical lab, one that Shadow had ransacked before in a fit of rage. He surveyed his area, chuckling at his accomplishments before slowly turning around and walking out as he walked up the stairs to the catwalks above. The warehouse was large from the outside, about 3 stories tall. Shadow took his time walking up until he reached a secluded room. In the middle of that room was a chair, a person was tied and gagged with a bag on her head. As the door closed, the person in the chair started screaming and struggled with the ropes.

"My you are feisty." said Shadow. "I've always admired that about you."

The person sturggled more as Shadow pulled off the bag on the person's head, Rouge's screams echoing through the warehouse. Shadow pulled down the gag on her mouth and smirked as he looked at Rouge's helpless look.

"I hope you're fucking proud of yourself, you creep!" yelled Rouge. "YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE A GODDAMN HINT!"

"Ohh I have. The hint you're giving me is that you're playing hard to get. Just like we did in high school..."

Rouge growled and grunted as she struggled hard. "Please...just let me...I want Tails..."

Shadow's eyes widened and he backhanded his ex hard, her face turning and then turning back with a glare. "Tails is gone. It's just you...and me now."

"What...do you want from me?" said Rouge as she began to cry.

Shadow's dark look came upon him as he slowly removed his jacket and picked Rouge up off the chair, keeping her legs and arms binded. Rouge panicked as she looked all around her, scared at what her ex would do next. He took her to another room and laid her on the bed before untieing the end of one of the handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" asked Rouge, panicking as she looked around him. "NO PLEASE DON'T!"

**_RAPE ALERT!!!_**

Shadow wasn't listening as he handcuffed her arms and legs to the bed before ripping off her jeans and shirt. He removed his shirt, pants and boxers and climbed onto the bed as Rouge tried to fight back. Shadow lustfully pumped his cock before standing next to her with his hard cock. "Put in your goddamn mouth." he demanded.

Rouge had no other choice. She opened her mouth as Shadow stuck it in and started humping his cock lustfully in her mouth as Rouge choked and gagged. She had a hard time breathing and could barely see as he then uncuffed her and placed her on all fours, humping her from behind as Rouge sobbed, knowing that Tails couldn't save her from him. He rubbed his cock on her ass before forcefully ramming it into her. Rouge screamed in pain as she grunted and sobbed even harder, her ass bleeding hard. Shadow had no compassion for her. As Shadow howled with pleasure and lust, he ejactulated all over her body before humping her again and nibbling on her neck.

"I told you...I'd have you my way bitch." he said. "Tails is never coming back. You fucking hear me? You're my slut from now on."

Rouge could only sob as she laid there, bleeding from her asshole and cum dripping onto her face. She hated Shadow, desping him for how he had his way with her. But she came to the realization that Tails couldn't save her. As Shadow attempted once again to rape Rouge, he heard a motorcycle again roaring down the dockside. He paused and smirked. Rouge attempted a weak laugh. "S..See-see? I t-t-told ...you so fucker..."

Shadow glared and slapped Rouge before dismounting and slipping his clothes back on. Tails stopped the motorcycle away from the warehouse. His headache was gone but the numbness remaiend as he limped to the warehouse. He knocked down the door and looked around.

"SHADOW!!!!!!!" yelled Tails. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! ROUGE IS COMING WITH ME!"

His voice echoed off the walls as Shadow's sinister laughter echoed with it.

"I remmember this place." said Shadow.

Tails almost jumped as he pulled out a pocket knife, wiping the blood from his face as Shadow slowly walked down.

"I remmember how this placed used to be. Right after I escaped, I went to this place. They kept saying they wish they had vere created the Ultimate Life Form while they begged for their lives.I remmember each and ever one of their faces as I killed them all." He laughed. "How fitting that you would die here tonight Tails."

Tails looked around him and saw Shadow in front of him, glaring deeply at him. "It ends tonight Shadow. Rouge hates you and she loves me. I want you to give her to me and leave us both alone. MOVE ON."

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE LIFE IS OVER TAILS!"

Shadow ran with fast speed and leaped onto Tails and Tails pushed him off, kicking him hard wih a roundhouse kick and boxing punches. The two brawled as Shadow slammed Tails against electrical equipment, Shadow banging Tails head down and picking up a bottle, smashing him over the head with it. The contents poured onto the mechanism setting it on fire, quickly spreading. Tails still had a concussion and Shadow took advantage as police sirens came gunning down the road. Shadow glared and charged and kicked Tails down, making him drop his knife. As Shadow mounted Tails and slammed him into the ground, Tails knocked his elbow up and heard the sickening sound of Shadow's nose breaking. Police charegd into the burning building as Shadow kicked Tails squarely in the head, knocking him loopy.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS OVER! NOW YOU DIE!" yelled Shadow as he reared back with the knife. A gunshot was heard as Shadow fell to the ground, dead. Police helped Tails up and he ran down into the building, searching through the building for Rouge.

"ROUGE!" yelled Tails.

"TAILS GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Rouge.

Tails heard her voice and he busted through a door and found Rouge lying on the bed hurt. Immediatley he picked her up and helped her out, carrying her out bridal style and holding her close as he looked around him. He choked on the smoke and saw that the flames ahd engulfed the door. Tails hesitated but then bravely ran and dove through the door as the warehouse exploded behind him. Tails held Rouge close as the police covered her up. Tails recieved medical attention and afterwards immediatley went to Rouge.

"Tails!!!" yelled a sobbign Rouge as she ran and hugged her love tightly.

Tails sobbed softly as he held her and kissed his bat-girlfriend. "Ohhh Rouge...I thought I lost you..."

"He fucking tried to rape me..." said Rouge, sobbing harder. "I've missed you so much..."

Tails comforted her. "Shh...it's over...he's dead...I'm here Rouge...and I'm always gonna be here for you."


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Ohhhh so you thought that was the end huh? Nope, I got a special epilogue chapter saved up. I'm also thinking of writing a sequel to this HOWEVER keep up the reviews and you'll sway my ideas from the notebook to the computer! Enjoy the conclusion to the Foxes Moment! And THANK YOU ALL SO FRIGGIN MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I swear I had so much fun writing this and I know this is the first of its kind so I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it! If you want some more of my LEMONS, check out Best in Me, Christmas in Knothole, and Xtreme Heroes.**

**4 MONTHES LATER**

**ANGEL ISLAND-JULIE-SU'S SECRET PLACE**

**2:12 PM**

Today was the day both Knuckles and Julie-Su had both been waiting for. After 4 months of careful planning and negotiating, the dream that they had both been cherishing was about to come true. Julie had told Sally and Rouge that she wanted them to be her bridesmaid and all of them had enjoyed the time they had together. Julie was in her secret place dressed in an exotic echidna wedding gown. It had pink and blue streaks with a diamond necklace and gold wristbands. She gazed down at her wedding ring as she smiled proudly. Sally and Rouge giggled as Julie checked herself out in the mirror.

"Well?" she said, looking down at Rouge and Sally. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." said Sally. "Knuckles should be very proud to have someone like you."

"He used to think that way about me." said Rouge.

Julie got off her stool and playfully shoved the batgirl.

"Easy girls." said the squirrel. "Let's not get in a catfight and ruin Julie-Su's wedding day allright?"

Rouge giggled and hugged Julie-Su. "I'm only kidding baby girl. I'm quite happy with my man now."

"You and Tails make the cutest couple." said Sally. "Course me and Sonic make one to die for."

"Sonic's pretty lucky to have some as beautiful as you." remarked Rouge. "But either way, all of our guys are smoking hot!"

"Both in bed and out!" said Sally. All three of them laughed.

**KNUCKLE'S HOUSE**

Knuckles stood in his bedroom, looking proudly into the mirror as he fixed his bowtie and echidna tuxedo. He looked down at the photo of him and Julie-Su togethor and smiled as he looked at himself. The door to his bedroom knocked as Tails and Sonic entered.

"Hey guys." said Knuckles. "How do I look?"

"Honestly," said Sonic. "Any woman would be giving you the look with that spazzy suit."

Knuckles chuckled. "You're just saying that."

"Yes I am."

Tails smiled. "I'm proud of you Knuckles. Julie and you are one of the cutest couples I've ever seen."

"Nah, I'd have to disagree." said the blue blur. "Me and Sally are simply more sexy!"

Tails laughed with Knuckles. Knuckles patted Tails on the shoulder. "I hope you and Rouge have a good future. You two are truly meant for eachother and I can see you two on the altar here."

Tails blushed and hugged his best friend. "That means a lot to me...thanks."

The bell rang on the chapel from Angel Island. Knuckles smiled. "Well..." he took in a breath. "Showtime."

The two tailed fox walked slowly out the door as he looked up into the sky, looking over at Knuckles and Sonic as they all walked down to the chapel. As Tails walked, memories of Cosmo floated back into his head mixed in with memories of Rouge. The entered the chapel and Knuckles stood with Tails, Sonic sat in the rows as they waited. Knuckles was sweating but he almost felt his heart stop as soft romantic music played.

_I whisper in your ear the words you want to hear._

_You feel the wind and it reminds you..._

Julie walked slowly down the aisle as Knuckle's peaceful smile crossed his lips.

_It happens everytime, you stop and close your eyes_

_You can't deny what lives inside you._

She came to the altar where Knuckles took Julie's hand, holding it lightly as he looked into her dazzling eyes.

_Well I know it's hard to see_

_What is meant to be_

_When yesterday is so far behind you_

"Dearly beloved...we are gathered here..."

Neither of them cared what anyone said. Everything became black

_Deep inside your soul know I'm always there._

_You made me believe the day you surrender to me._

_The Memory Will Never Die._

_The love that you gave, I'm never throwing away_

_The Memory Will Never Die._

Tails stood next to Knuckles proudly as he watched them both. He stood and watched as images of Cosmo floated into his head.

_The tides take a turn, another lesson learned._

_I'm right here but still you wonder._

This time, there were no bad memories. Only the good ones that they shared. He watched as stills floated through his mind like a slideshow.

_Would you say that you need more_

_And it's not what it was before._

_It was before you're on your own and going under._

The kiss they had when he fell on her, the necklace he gave her, how he stood by her side and protected her from Shadow, and their final goodbyes.

_You made me believe the day you surrender to me._

_The Memory Will Never Die._

_The love that you gave, I'm never throwing away._

_The Memory Will Never Die._

Rouge smiled and watched as Knuckles and Julie-Su waited for their moment. Knuckles kept a close stare deep into Julie's eyes as he smiled. Rouge looked at Tails and Sonic looked at Sally as if they were all interconnected by the passion for one another.

_Whenever you wake up, whenever you gave up_

_All that you had for nothing at all._

_The bed that you lay in, remmember you made it._

_And nobody's there to catch you when you fall._

The priest turned to Julie-Su. "Julie-Su, do you take Knuckles to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

The pink echidna blushed. "I..I do."

_You made me believe the day you surrender to me_

_The Memory Will Never Die_

_The love that you gave, I'm never throwing away._

_The Memory Will Never Die._

"And do you, Knuckles, take Julie-Su to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me, with Him as our witness, I pronounce Knuckles and Julie-Su: Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Don't have to tell me twice." chuckled Knuckles as he embraced Julie in a romantic kiss.

_You made me believe the day you surrender to me._

_The Memory Will Never Die_

_The love that you gave, I'm never throwing away._

_The Memory Will Never Die._

Everyone clapped as Knuckles scooped Julie up bridal style and carried her out of the church. Rouge met up with Tails outside the church, hugging him tightly.

"Hey baby." she said.

Tails hugged his lover. "Hey...are you ok? You haven't been feeling so good latley."

"I know." said Rouge. "Tails there's something I have to tell you...something that I'm afraid...then when I tell you...you'll leave me."

Tails looked concerned. "What it is, my love?"

Rouge took a deep breath and kissed her love before whispering the words that would change Tail's life forever.

"...I...I'm pregnant."

_**TO BE CONCLUDED**_

**A/N: SEE! I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE A SEQUEL! MWAHAHAHA! MORE REVIEWS!**


End file.
